Summer Changes Everything
by yellowismyfavcolor
Summary: I suck at these but i'll give it a shot. Leaving all the drama with high school and wanting to start over. Troy becomes good friends with Sharpay and finds a feeling for her that he never tought was possible.
1. Trailer

It was the summer after graduating from high school and a certain guy named Troy Bolton wanted to leave all the drama with high school.

"Listen Sharpay.. I don't want there to be any hard feelings about all that has happened with the plays and I just wanna be mature and be friends… whatdaya say?''

And after that everyone was friends.

Troy thought he was going to have the perfect summer with all his friends and his girlfriend of a year but that wasn't going to happen… well at least the girlfriend part.

"I'm taking some summer classes for a month"

Although Troy was upset that his girlfriend wasn't going to be there, he wasn't going to let that get in the way of getting to know a certain blonde better.

"So tell me something about you… other than you love performing, shopping and pink"

Sharpay giggled:'' Well if you must know I like watching horror movies''

"Get out of town, we have something in common''

Usually when you connect with a person, you're with them all the time. And that's exactly what happened with Troy and Sharpay that summer. Going to the movies, out to dinner, hanging out with everyone at sleepovers, amazement parks and even weekend road trips. When you spend all this time with that one person, people will start to think things.

"Dude what is up with you and Sharpay?" Chad asks.

"What is going on between you and Troy?" Taylor asks her new found friend.

"Nothing we just became really good friends" So they thought.

After the 4th of July Sharpay and her family take a 2 week vacation and the same day she leaves your girlfriend is coming home. Troy was thrilled and upset, he was glad Gabriella was coming home but was sad that Sharpay was going to be gone for 2 weeks.

"It's only 2 weeks Troy I'll be back and plus you'll have Gabby''

"But Gabriella isn't you… I know we've only been good friends for a month now… but Sharpay… you're not like any girl I have met in my entire life. In high school you had a shield up but this summer you put it down and I like this version of you and I don't think I can go 2 weeks without one of my best friends"

After spending 2 weeks with Gabriella and without Sharpay, Troy was excited to see her, but when she came to his house with a very attractive guy (like a hot surfer/skater), Troy starts to feel jealous and tries to compete with him but ends up losing in everything but basketball (:D).

"Hey Shar um… we haven't hung out in along time… just the two of us… well just give me a call.. Bye"

When you feel all alone but you're not, the only thing you can do is what your heart and mind decide to.

"Shar!"

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Ever since you've been back nothing has been the same… you don't answer my calls.. You.. You bring a guy back.. I just miss what we had"

"What did we have Troy? Cause all I recall it being was a friendship and nothing more''

"Well it was until you ruined it by bring that guy back!"

"He has a name and is this what its about.. Me having a boyfriend?… You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"You are admit it!" She smiled with envy

"Alright I admit it! I was jealous!"

Over the summer teens… everyone has fun, some have summer romances, some just like to party and hang out with all their friends. But would you ever think that you would fall for the girl everyone hated in high school? It's funny how Summer Chances Everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Kayla here a.k.a yellowismyfavcolor… ok I know its not that long and maybe not that good but it will get better trust me****J So please read&review xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

"**Congratulations to the graduating class of 2009!" said the Principal as the graduates cheered and threw their hats up in celebration.**

"**Ha we did it!" Chad said excited like a 10 year old in a toy store.**

**Troy laughed at him, then something out the corner of his eye caught his attention" Hey guys I'll be right back'' He then walked away" Hey Sharpay… Can we Talk?''**

"**Sure" She said smiling**

"**Listen I'm sorry about all that has happened in the past year with the plays and The Star Dazzle Award, everything. I just wanna leave it all with High School and be friends'' He smiled at her shyly.**

**Sharpay thought he was cute was he was shy" You wanna be friends?" **

"**Yeah I think it would be great if we be mature and get to know each other better… in a friendly manner"**

**Sharpay laughed" Don't worry Troy, I'm over you, I've learned that if something was meant to be yours you would have it''**

"**uh great…, Tonight a bunch of us are hanging out at my place, my dad will be grilling burgers and we're gonna go swimming, you should come and join us"**

"**Sounds great but I don't think the others would want me there"**

"**Don't worry about them, it'll be fine. Be at my house at 7" Troy then walked back over to Gabriella and his friends.**

"**What was that about?'' Gabriella asked**

"**Nothing, we just talked and I invited her over tonight" He replied**

"**Oh, that's great" Gabriella really didn't like the idea of Troy and Sharpay hanging out and becoming possible friends.**

"**Good, 'cause I've been meaning to ask her what shampoo she uses" Chad said and then everyone looked at him" What? She has amazing hair" Everyone just rolled their eyes at him.**

**That night at Troy's house, he had invited Chad, Jason and Zeke who were all playing basketball. While Ryan and Kelsi were talking about the college they both were attending and Gabriella, Taylor and Martha were sitting at The Bolton's pool with their feet hanging in the water .As for Troy, he was at the grill with his dad, waiting to see if Sharpay was coming. Just then the kitchen doors opened and Sharpay walked out.**

"**Hey Sharpay" Jack Bolton said while flippin a burger.**

"**Hi Coach Bolton… Hi Troy" She said looking at Troy who was smiling at her.**

"**Hi, I'm glad you could come, lets go" He then took her to the yard where everyone else was.**

"**Hey Sharpay, I have a question" Chad said **

"**Chad not now, she just got here" Taylor said knowing the question he wanted to ask.**

"**But I-"**

**Taylor cut him off" No just be quite" Zeke started laughing but stopped when Chad threw the basketball at him.**

"**Come on Sharpay, lets go talk" Troy said taking her over to the swing set that was under is tree house'' Sorry about Chad''**

"**It's fine… What did he want to ask me?"**

**Troy started to laugh" He wanted to know what kind of shampoo you use, he said you 'have amazing hair' "**

**Sharpay laughed along with him" Well he was right about something"**

**Troy looked at her and smiled" I wanna get to know you better, what do you like besides pink, shopping and drama?"**

**She giggled" Well I like to watch Horror Movies"**

**Troy face got so serious" Get out of town''**

"**I'm serious, I love being scared and the thrill"**

"**Me too, who would of thought we have something in common" He smile his gorgeous smile at her.**

"**Yeah" she smiled back at him with her award winning smile. They continued to talk about things they have in common.**

**Gabriella still sitting by the pool was watching them carefully.**

"**Gabby, come on don't worry about them, they're just trying to be friends" Martha told her.**

"**Yeah quit being paranoid, nothing is going to happen. Troy loves you… Think of all the things he has done for you" Taylor said.**

"**Yeah, you guys are right, I just think she's up to her old tricks again"**

"**Don't worry about it, just enjoy the summer while it last" Martha said**

"**FOOD IS READY!" Jack yelled from the grill**

"**Hey next week 'Six Flags' open" Jason told everyone while they sat at the table on The Bolton's patio, eating their burger and chips.**

"**And tickets go on sale in two days" Sharpay said**

"**Don't tell me you love rollercoaster's" Troy said**

"**Yeah but I like all the big rides not the baby ones" She said smiling at Ryan**

"**Hey I cant help I get sick'' Ryan said defending himself.**

"**Alright Sharpay, we'll see when the park opens" Chad said**

"**Are you challenging me Chad?" **

"**Maybe"**

"**Well I bet I can ride more rides than you without throwing up"**

"**Alright, you're on" Chad and Sharpay then shook hands" Loser has to dress up as the other person and go out in public" Chad said knowing her was going to win**

"**Deal"**

"**I have my bet on Sharpay" Gabriella said**

"**I think Chad will beat her" Troy said**

"**Ok everyone bet $5 to who you think is going to win" Zeke said grabbing a sandwich bag and a paper and pen" Ok who votes for Sharpay?" Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor and Martha raised their hand and put $5 in the bag" And who votes for Chad?" Jason, Troy, Zeke and Kelsi raised their hands and put $5 in the bag.**

"**I cant wait to get that $35" Chad said looking at the money**

"**Don't get your hopes up Danforth" Sharpay said throwing a chip at him. Then everyone started talking about 'Six Flags', except for Troy. He was just watching everyone talking and getting along with one another and glad that he brought Sharpay into their group of friends.**


	3. AN: Sorry

Hey guys!

For those who read my story 'Summer Changes Everything' I decided I'm not going to do it anymore. And sorry if you were looking forward to it but I just don't feel into anymore if that makes any sense. Feel free to use the idea if you please but I'm not doing it anymore, so sorry again and I have a lot of other stories I've been creating and I'll put them up whenever I get the chance.

Xoxo

Yellowismyfavcolor a.k.a Kayla


End file.
